Reluctant Surrender
by MichelleKelly
Summary: Inspired by Owlteria's art this explores the relationship and psycho sexual entanglement of Seto as a submissive to a dominant Kisara. D/s, BDSM, Bondage, Kink, not for children. Blueshipping. Plot inserted. Chapter 11: Eye of the Storm
1. Chapter 1

Reluctant Surrender-1

It wasn't always work that Seto Kaiba focused on, sometimes his tastes ventured into darker avenues, ones that he thought he kept hidden, when in reality were splayed out in plain sight. However people often pegged him as something he wasn't. Most of them knew what his tastes were, but not what they entailed.

Not in the least.

Months had been spent online searching, hunting for someone who could handle what he needed. Then, he came across Mistress Pain. Unlike most profile there was only one photo of her, from the neck up. Seto recognized the face immediately but disregarded the nostalgic memory that came with. Her profile was vague, her age, weight and day time occupation were missing but she boasted ten years of experience as a dominant. She was a smoker and a drinker and her hobbies were listed as reading, traveling and art appreciation. It had piqued his interest, prompting Kaiba to initiate contact.

ReluctantSurrender to MistressPain: Good afternoon, I am a submissive in need of a mistress who can handle my behavior and needs. You caught my interest, are you available?

It was carefully worded, albeit vague but like Mistress Pain he also had a vague profile that neglected identifying information. Even his photo, a closeup of his wrists and forearms after bondage, concealed who he was. Fame was infamy and Seto had to be careful, he didn't want the media exploiting his fetishes as gossip. A reply chimed in his inbox less than an hour later.

MistressPain to ReluctantSurrender: I am available. What do you need, pet?

The two exchanged messages for a few days before trading phone numbers. A few days of phone calls and texts and they had arranged to meet. Seto hastily, but carefully scrawled her address on the back of a financial spreadsheet before inputing the address into his gps. It was a little over an hour away from the office, and Kaiba liked the thought of a calming quiet ride to and from. That hour of quiet alone time would do wonders for his mentality and he knew that.

He left around lunch and headed for the parking garage, still unaware of her age and job title. None of it seemed to matter, as long as she could fulfill his needs. The young man couldn't remember ever having felt so nervous, even if he didn't show it. His phone was silenced along with the radio, leaving him with the gentle hum of the engine as he rode down the highway. When he pulled up and parked in front of the small green house Seto couldn't help but hesitate, pausing to take a deep calming breath before he climbed out of the car and slipped his keys in his pocket.

She was standing on the front porch with a cigarette, her long hair was loosely braided down her back. Dressed in knee length black wrap dress and heels made her complexion look like porcelain. Her nails were manicured, painted a dark red that also stained her lips. Kisara greeted him with a warm smile.

"Welcome Seto, let's step inside," she announced as she flicked her cigarette into a coffee can. Kaiba was left speechless for a moment before he replied, choosing his words carefully.

"Good afternoon, how are you, Kisara?" The words felt foreign and odd coming from his mouth. It had taken several years but he was finally learning how to respect others, and bondage had been the gateway to it. Leading him inside the house she wandered into the living room.

"I'm doing well. Have a seat. I need to go grab a few things," she remarked. Seto watched her disappear into another part of the house and return moments later with a handful of papers, wine glasses and a bottle of Lambrusco. Pouring two glasses she handed him one and sat down on the chair next to the couch where he rested. Knowing the wine would help calm his nerves he took an eager drink while she sorted her papers. With a grateful sigh he felt his pulse and mind slow, his focus returned.

"Now, we've talked a little bit about your desires and fetishes, and I'm afraid I don't understand why you've been having so much difficulty, what is it that other women find issue with?" she asked. Kisara picked up the glasses on the coffee table and slipped then on her face, waiting for his reply.

"It seems like anytime I mention that I need sex out of the relationship women balk and turn me away telling me that I don't understand it's not supposed to be about sex," he explained. She bit her lip and took a deep breath.

"Well, usually it's not about sex but that doesn't mean it can't be. It's uncommon, not unheard of. You'd think that with everything this community accepts, that would be one of them. Seems kind of peculiar to me," she added, before taking a drink from her chalice.

"Most of them have less than five years of experience, I only have five years of experience on and off, and about eight years of knowledge. I've never been with someone who has more experience than myself," Seto divulged with a laugh. She gave him a gentle, reassuring smile.

"I've been doing this for almost twelve years. I learned at a fairly young age, and I have found that this kind of relationship suits me best, for me it's conventional. I have enough experience to handle you, and give you what you need, versus what you want. It's a thin line but there's a difference, and it boils down to many factors. I've become apt at reading people, we've only been talking with each other for a week, and I've read a lot into who you are, without actually learning who you are," she elaborated. Her voice was smooth and warm like honey, and her words had engaged his curiousity.

"What do you mean?"

"I only know your first name, Seto, I haven't tried to figure out your identity through technological sources. Instead, I talked to you and from that I know you're a man in power, with a lot of it. Power and control dominate your life, they consume you and that's why you have to give it up to genuinely get off. It's a psycho sexual need developed from manipulating every aspect of your life. For you, it's a role reversal manifested by the absence of a female role model, you either put women on a pedestal or beneath you. There is no in between. Years of abuse have conditioned you to take pain and subsequently enjoy it without associations to trauma. You feel you deserve the pain as a way of atoning for your sins and failures, and the fact that you're blushing tells me I'm pretty close," she analyzed. Seto was a flurry of emotions, ashamed that she had seen through him, relieved that she could, and roused by her intellectual insight from their limited contact. It felt like it took hours for him to form words.

"That's...impressive," he finally uttered. She smiled and refilled his glass.

"You can stop the facade too, I see through it. Don't restrain yourself, I'll put you in your place," she added. His blush deepened, his attention brought to the papers she held out to him. Handing him a pen she gave instructions. "The forms are pretty straight forward, I'm sure you've done similar before. Take your time and don't hesitate to ask questions. I'm going to go outside and have a cigarette so that you have some clarity." Kaiba simply nodded and took another drink. He was amazed at the detail and variety the forms laid out. So many of them were things he had heard about but never done. His inexperience didn't seem to matter, he was confident that she had the skills needed, but he wasn't confident about his own skills, not yet. Time ticked by and soon Kisara returned, smelling heavily of smoke and resumed her seat.

It was a scent nostalgic of Gozaburo's cigars. The burns, stigma and stench of scorched flesh reminded him of how he got to where he was. His skin tingled with the anticipation of pain. With a heavy sigh he finished the last page and silently handed the papers back. Gazing through black rimmed glasses she took in all of his words, his likes, dislikes, fetishes and limits. It was exactly what she had expected of him

"I believe this can work, Seto. I can give you what you need," she said. Arranging the papers she set them down and sorted through more. "I need to know if you have any triggers, I'm sure you know what I'm talking about," she added in a serious, but gentle tone. Her voice was enchanting him. Kaiba nodded.

"The thing about that is I've never been triggered and therefore I don't know what my triggers are if there are any," he remarked smartly. He could tell she was displeased with his answer. Adjusting her glasses she took a deep breath and finished her glass of wine.

"Cute, but this is serious. I need you to think about this and let me know if there is anything you even _think_ could trigger you." Kisara crossed her legs, giving Seto and upfront view of her toned, pale calves and half of her thigh. It was distracting. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and focused before eventually shrugging.

"I really don't know, but I have no trouble voicing issues when they arise," he concluded. She was piqued.

"What kind of issues are you talking about?" He folded his hands in his lap and mused thoughtfully on past encounters.

"Like when I'm at my limit, when ropes are too tight, if I feel uncomfortable, anything. I'm familiar with safety words," Kaiba answered eloquently. Kisara liked what she was hearing and browsed the papers for his safety word.

"Destiny? Really?" she interrogated. He chuckled and sat back on the couch.

"Yeah, it's one of those things that people throw in my face so much it utterly infuriates me, it works well for me," he elaborated with a rosy blush. The young woman pulled the tie from her hair and pulled out her braid gently.

"Alright, that's interesting. When did you discover your interest in this world?" He didn't like that question. Seto didn't want to explain the deep rooted history and painful memories that led to his perverted indulgence.

"I was sixteen and was taken advantage of by an older woman," he blatantly lied. Kisara saw right through his vague bullshit.

"Don't you lie to me in my house!" she barked in a loud stern voice that excited him. His speechless surprise did not amuse her and before he could speak she was kneeling on his thighs, her hand firmly wrapped around his throat. Depriving him of air got his attention and she looked deep into his royal blue eyes. "You will not lie to me, ever again. I do not tolerate such disrespect. Once you cross that threshold you are subservient to me," she enforced. Releasing his throat she pushed his shoulders back and dug her knees into his thighs roughly. Grabbing his hair she pulled his head back before leaning in to whisper. "In this house, I am god." She let go of his shaggy chestnut hair, her other hand groping him inappropriately. Sliding her knee up against his hip she roughly nipped at his neck, keeping him pinned against the couch. "Are you enjoying this?" she whispered. Seto swallowed hard, fighting the temptation to tear off her dress.

"...F-Fuck yes," he growled in a stutter. Gripping his chin with a firm, expert hand she forced him to meet her gaze, digging her knee into his hip.

"Good." She stood up and resumed her seat, leaving him literally breathless. "Now answer my question. When did you discover your interest in this world?" she reiterated. Seto clenched his jaw. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath.

"I'm...I'm going to need more wine," he admitted, putting his head in his hands. The intensity of their encounter was more than he'd ever dreamed and it was overwhelming him. Kisara obliged and left the room to obtain another bottle, a merlot. After filling both glasses she set the bottle down and patiently waited for his comfort level to return. When the chalice was emptied she refilled it, and finally when that glass was half empty he opened up.

"I was adopted with my brother when I was ten, and our 'father' was a cruel man. He made me his protege and when I didn't live up to expectations he beat and tortured me, often time with a willow switch or a cane. At some point I learned to function with it. It wasn't sexual or of that nature, he never did that to me. It was just physical torture, and around 14 I became numb to it and when he died it stopped and it felt...It felt like I needed someone to put me in my place, and finally when I had the freedom to explore I was able to discern what I needed and how to get it, and at that time I was around seventeen," he confessed. Kisara sat silently, taking it all in. Now, it was her turn to reciprocate, and he was about to find out he wasn't alone in his situation.

"When I was fifteen I was involved with a considerably older man who introduced me in small doses. It took about a year before I was fully immersed and around that time is when..is when things went wrong. I was introduced as a submissive and at the time was unable to discern when the environment turned abusive. It went down hill fast and bondage turned into long sessions of physical torture. I was often times drugged an beaten until...I was broken. When it ended I had enough knowledge to reverse the roles and take control. I was able to take back what was taken from me. It gave me power and self worth," she confessed painfully. An awkward silence fell upon the room, nervously Kisara lit a cigarette and pulled an ashtray out from under the chair. Seto could see that her recollections had made her hands shake noticeably.

"Why did we need to do this?" Kaiba growled. She sighed out a plume of smoke and wiped at her eye. Taking her wine glass with both hands she carefully took a large drink. It was making him very uncomfortable.

"Because this established a bond of trust, and the foundation for our relationship. It's important that we know certain intimate details about each other. Age doesn't matter, neither does weight or jobs or outside hobbies. You can't deny that what just happened was emotionally intense, Seto," She elegantly elaborated. Her intelligent remarks were keeping his arousal peaked. It felt like she pulling the strings of a puppet, that was attached to his loins and brain. New feelings were sparking in his chest, ones he couldn't identify, but they pleased him nonetheless.

"We'll start out slow, and learn each other before we get into anything intense. Follow me and we'll get started," she announced getting up and leading him down the hallway to a room with a dark eggplant door. The room itself had dark gray carpeting and eggplant walls. Familiar objects hung from the walls. Eyelets were placed in various places on the walls, floor and ceiling. A chair sat next to St Andrews cross in one corner while another held various chains and ropes. Seto sighed and smiled with appreciation, turning to his dominant. Her expression had changed, a firm serious look was splayed on her face. Slowly she approached her pet and grabbed his jacket, pulling it off swiftly.

"When I take this jacket from you, we are no longer equals. You have no power, no control over what's going to happen, your opinion and demands will mean nothing." She leaned into his shoulder, whispering in his ear while she slid the jacket over his arms. "I am your Mistress and you will listen to me, and submit your body and mind to me for as long as we're engaged in a scene." Her voice was a soft reassuring purr in his ear. Hanging up his coat she turned to him and unwrapped her dress, leaving it open to expose the black lace underneath. Gritting his teeth, he reluctantly told her what he knew she wanted to hear.

"Yes Mistress, I understand," he stated. Kisara grinned and slipped her feet into a pair black platform heels.

"Undress, pet," she instructed. Seto was struck with momentary hesitation, ashamed of his skin. Slipping out of the turtleneck he tossed it to the floor and began to unbuckle his boots. Already he felt naked, the scars of his abuse exposed for her to see and criticize, but she said nothing. She didn't question their origin or when they occurred, but she didn't ignore them. Silently, she ran her slender fingers over a scar on his shoulder, acknowledging it's existence with a warm embrace. Running her hands over his back she gripped his shoulders and pushed him to his knees.

Kaiba couldn't believe he was finally getting what he needed, that he had finally found someone to accommodate his desires. He couldn't believe that it was _her_ though, it itched at his brain, seeing her former life play behind his eyes.

"Lick my shoes," Kisara demanded. Unable to shield his nudity adequetely made his rousing obvious. The young man clenched his jaw, his eyes shooting daggers at the woman that towered above him. His reluctance led to her stepping on his thigh, digging the hard heel into his pale toned flesh. Finally, he knelt down his tongue connecting with the black leather, leaving a shiny trail of saliva and self loathing. Grabbing a length of rope from the wall she bound his hands in front of him and took his chin between her manicured, lacquered fingers.

"Good boy, start at my feet and work your way up until I tell you to stop," she instructed as she carelessly tossed her dress to the floor. Seto wasted no time in kissing her feet and ankles, licking his way up her soft, toned calf. Her milky skin was soft and warm against his lips and tongue. Bound hands fondled the naked flesh of her thigh while his ministrations followed behind. She let out a pleased moan, entangling her hand in his wild chest nut locks. Electricity shot through her when his lips reached her hip. He was stripping her awkwardly, trying to keep her balanced. Finally his tongue met her sex eliciting a sharp, delighted moan from the pale haired mistress. Her grip on his hair tightened as she pressed his face against her. His lips drove her mad, making her pant wildly. It didn't take long for her excitement to peak, sending her reeling. Pleased and weak kneed she held on to Seto's shoulders catching her breath and bearings. Crouching down she stroked his chin.

"Very good, now what does pet want?" she asked is a soothing coo. He closed his eyes, struggling to verbalize his perversions. Kisara waited patiently in silence, with a reassuring gaze. Kaiba took a deep breath and grit his teeth in reluctance.

"I want you to hurt me," he voiced. She stood up and took his bound wrists and untied them. Instead she wrapped two small sheepskin lined cuffs around his wrists, these she hooked to an eyelet in the floor. He was forced on his knees, his arms pulled down in front of him. Anticipation grew, sweat beaded on his neck and brow. Unable to see his Mistress he relied on sound to identify her actions. When leather hissed in the air he knew she had selected a flogger. The first blow was soft, but the second one bit into his flesh with a delightful sting that made him euphoric. She teased him, alternating between soft caresses and harsh lashes.

Finally, he felt like he was getting what he needed. He was enjoying himself for the first time in years, a genuine pleasure that he often found fleeting.

Kisara stopped the moment she drew blood, much to his dismay. Tossing the flogger aside she approached him and knelt down, pushing him from his knees to his back. Seto let out a loud growl as he turned, twisting his bound hands above him. Reality faded away when she straddled him, sending adrenaline coursing through his blood. Everything happened so fast it became a blur of feelings and colors absent from time. Yet, she couldn't have had a clearer head when she took him, pressing her palms against his chest while he lost himself. His world fell back into place as he came down from the euphoric ecstasy he had been overcome with. They were left panting and satisfied as she undid Seto's cuffs, letting him move freely.

"This is exactly what I've been looking for," he murmured softly. She gave a soft agreeing sigh as she slipped back into her clothes. Perching herself in the window she lit a cigarette and blew a puff of smoke outside wistfully. At last, he finally had the satisfaction and release he had craved for so long, Kaiba was getting what he needed.

"Then I think it's time to strike up a contract," she responded with a warm smile. Seto had no idea that what he was about to embark on was more than he bargained for.

A/N: Ok, so this was inspired by Owlteria's amazing awesome fan art. I have decided not to continue extremes but instead chose to embark on a new story to encompass the entirety of the Seto submissive relationship. This took off more than I could have ever hoped for and all your love and support made this possible. I will be writing this story while working on Chaos. Read and review my loves and I'll see you in the next chapter. You can find me on tumblr as michellekellyff for more updates regarding my stories, fan art and other amazing spectacular things you lovies have done for me. Much love.


	2. Chapter 2

Reluctant Surrender -2

The effect Kisara had on Seto's mentality was incredible. He genuinely felt better, more focused and refreshed than before. Mokuba had noticed but Seto brushed it off and explained it away with diet and sleep. The delightful sting in his back served as a constant indulgent reminder of their encounter whenever he sat back. It hadn't even been a week when his phone chimed with a text from her. She gave him two hours, one to finish what he was doing and one to drive. He didn't have time to change out of his suit after he finished financial reports, and instead threw his purple duster over his arm and strode to the car in the parking garage. He would always drive himself in order to keep his trysts secret from his employees.

Once on the road he finagled himself out of his suit jacket and tossed it on the passenger seat with his duster. His tie followed next, and then cufflinks. His phone vibrated on the seat and he chose to ignore it. Adrenaline rose as he got closer, pulling to the curb made his heart race almost as much as it had the last time. Parking the car he pulled the duster out of the pile of clothes and stepped out, slipping the keys into his pocket before he slid on the purple coat. Again, she was on the porch with a cigarette, and he wondered if she chain smoked while waiting for him. This time she was dressed in a long black robe that brought out the paleness in her complexion. Kaiba paused on the steps, trying to avoid the smoke.

"Did you come directly from the office?" she asked curiously. Taking a puff she exhaled away from him.

"Yes, I didn't have time to change," he explained. She ashed into a small coffee can and pulled her hair over her shoulder before taking another drag.

"I got home not long before I messaged you," she offered. Seto noticed she was more tense that before and wondered if it had to do with her job, the job he still didn't know about.

"What do you do exactly, you never told me," he asked. She sighed and leaned up against the porch rail.

"It's not important," she reasoned. Kaiba growled.

"I didn't say it was, I just want to know," he corrected. She shrugged and exhaled a large plume of smoke.

"I'm a behavioral analyst. I work with the police and study behavioral patterns and trends in criminals," she explained. Seto was floored. He had never even heard of such a job before and it even sounded grueling and stressful. How was she able to remain as calm as she was? Perhaps she hid behind the same facade he had, the one that he didn't even notice anymore.

"That sounds cryptic," he touted. She nodded and ashed again. The cord of tension was still present and it bothered him.

"Why are you so tense?" he finally asked as she tossed the end of her cigarette into the coffee can. She explained it away as a rough day and led him into the house for a glass of wine before they started. Perched in the chair Kisara eagerly downed half her glass before she closed her eyes and sat back with a relieved sigh. There were still a few things that he wanted to talk about, and seeing her relax and unwind made it easier for him to approach her.

"Why did you stop flogging me when you drew blood?" Passively she gazed into her glass before she looked up at him, meeting his gaze.

"I wasn't trying to push your limits. I do recall telling you that we'd start out slow. It takes time to get to know boundaries and compulsions and desires. I'm not an amateur Seto, you shouldn't be questioning what I'm doing," she stated firmly. It made sense, but he wasn't questioning what, he was asking why. Carefully, he thought over what to say next, wording it as best he could.

"I would like to do it again," he muttered. She nodded with a reassuring smile while he took a deep drink from his glass. Running a hand through her long white hair she set her glass on the coffee table and adjusted how she was sitting.

"We can. If you listen and behave you will be rewarded with what you want," she assured. Listening and submitting was hard for him to accept and get used too, despite his enjoyment. Picking up her glass again she took a drinking, waiting for his next question or statement.

"Why Mistress Pain?" She couldn't help but smile and delay his answer with another drink. Grabbing the wine bottled she refilled her glass.

"It's a pun on my last name, Payne," she explained simply, topping off his glass. Setting down the near empty bottle she cupped her glass with both hands. He chuckled at her remark, taking another drink.

"It's fitting," he snarked. She rolled her eyes and mocked him before laughing. He knew she liked taunting him, and he liked it too, and hated it at the same time. Once their wine was finished she led him down the hallway, back to the room it all started. Underneath her robe was a filmy black negligee that barely covered her, and clung tightly to her curves. Gently, she pulled off his purple duster and hung it next to her robe before telling him to undress. Kisara grabbed a silk blindfold and approached him with it, wrapping it around his eyes and tying it, leaving the man in darkness. Sheepskin cuffs wrapped around his wrists and clicked together, binding his hands in front of him. Firmly, she pushed him to his knees and knelt in front of him. Her lips grazed his cheek while one hand yanked his hair, pulling his head back.

"Now tell me why you think you should be punished?" she purred. Her other hand grabbed his, guiding them between her thighs. Seto's face flushed as he became aware of where his hands were, his fingers caressed her gently while he mustered his response.

"I need you to punish me because I am a failure unworthy of your affection," he divulged in a throaty, deep pant. Kisara released the grip on his hair and grabbed his chin firmly.

"I don't take failures as pets, try again," she demanded. His ministrations were becoming faster and more involved. He could hear her panting as her hand moved to his shoulder. Gritting his teeth in frustration he continued to feel and think while deprived of his sight.

"Because I need it," he choked out. Eagerly he waited for a response while he fondled her sex at her guidance. It was becoming intense quickly. She chuckled and ran a hand through his hair.

"Good boy," she cooed. One hand was back on his shoulder while the other ghosted along his bare thigh. Focusing on the task at hand was increasingly difficult with her distracting touch. It was consuming him. Seto heard her sigh softly, felt her warmth against his hand. Kisara leaned in and bit his earlobe roughly.

"What does pet want?" she whispered. He could feel her hand running along the scabbed over mark on his back gingerly. He knew that she had figured out how to get inside his head, he knew that she knew exactly what she was doing. Suddenly the blindfold was off and she was still kneeling in front of him with a rosy blush in her cheeks. Kaiba took a deep breath, debating his words precisely.

"I want you to flog me until I'm bleeding, Mistress," he requested. Kisara knew that he had worded it deliberately. Standing up she pulled her negligee down to cover her nudity and retrieved the flogger. He watched her anxiously until she walked behind him.

The first blow was soft, the following blow was harsh, and stung his pale flesh an angry red, so did the next hit. Seto's arousal was growing with each deliberate strike. His mind became cloudy and overwhelmed. His pleasure intensified until his skin finally opened under the strips of leather and he lost himself with a loud firm curse. He collapsed on the floor in a pile, panting and sweat slicked. Words were unable to explain his utter euphoria and transcendence. Nothing could hold a candle to either of his experiences with her, and it was teaching him appreciation, not that he saw it. When he finally regained his bearings, she was sitting next to him, stroking his hair gently.

"Come here," she instructed in a soothing, calm voice. Quietly, he shifted towards her, laying his head on her legs obediently. He felt her one hand resting on his back and the other lightly stroked his hair. Seto's eyes were heavy with fatigue and exhaustion, she was quick to noticing his plight. She removed his cuffs and tossed them aside to deal with later.

"Don't fight your body Seto, if you are falling asleep then sleep, I'll wake you," she remarked. Reluctantly, he closed his eyes and let sleep take hold. Kisara continued to sit and pet his hair protectively while he slept in her lap, one hand wrapped around her pale calf tenderly.

A/N: Ok, here's chapter 2. Much love to Owlteria, for her super awesome fanart and review. 3 This is a fairly mild chapter I think, but I've got a lot of ideas planned for this I think, plus I got a good chunk of Chaos done today too. Don't know when the next chapter is coming, my furnace is on the fritz again and we just got half a foot of snow too. Ugh. Anyway, Much love, read and review and I'll see you in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Reluctant Surrender 3-

Eventually the mind numbing silence of the hour long car ride began to annoy Seto. Classical music played softly through the speakers, settling his mind and nerves. Time had passed and he was beginning to feel more comfortable around her, at ease. It was difficult for him to trust anyone, but slowly she gaining it.

The night started off on an interesting note. As Seto approached the house he noticed Kisara standing in the bushes with a cardboard box. Perplexed, he wrinkled his brow and approached her.

"What are you doing?" he greeted. She turned around and handed him the box.

"Hold this," she ordered before she crawled under the porch. Perplexity turned to confusion before she pulled out two fluffy balls of fur and set them in the box. They were kittens, and they began mewling in the box he was holding. A few more were added before Kisara set the mother cat inside.

"What are you planning to do with a cat and four kittens?" he asked. It was no use, she was back under the porch crawling around in the dirt searching for stray babies. Huffing a sigh Kaiba rolled his eyes and began to question her sanity. Finally, she emerged, covered in dirt, with one final kitten, a fluffy black and white furball. She put him in with the others and took the box from Seto.

"It's about to get cold. These babies are too young to survive in those temperatures. I'll just keep them inside," she finally answered. Hopping up the steps she walked into the house with Kaiba following, annoyed by her little side project.

"You're just going to keep six cats you found outside? That's insane," he remarked. She set the box on the floor and poured two glasses of wine. Calmly, she handed him one.

"Why not? Insanity is not defined by the amount of animals you keep. Besides, they're cute! I'm going to go get them some food and water. You sit and drink your wine," she chirped. Groaning with irritation he sat down and took a drink. The little straggler climbed up on the coffee table to sit and stare at Seto with bright green eyes. He ignored the kitten and focused on his drink. Kisara returned with a litterbox and set it on the floor next to the wall.

"You just keep kitty litter on hand?" he asked with disbelief. Pulling tuna cans from her robe she popped them open and set them on the floor next to the cardboard box.

"I keep it in my trunk in winter in case I get stuck in snow, it's a common practice actually," she answered, disappearing into the kitchen. Seto gulped down more of his wine, unsettled by the animals, and the one staring at him. She set down bowls of water before settling on the white leather chair with her glass of wine.

"Why is it staring at me?" he interogated, staring back at the small cat. Kisara shrugged and took a drink.

"How should I know? Maybe he thinks you're the devil," she fed sarcastically. He crossed his arms over his chest and went back to ignoring the animal. But, little kitty wasn't having it that way. He jumped from the coffee table and began to claw his way up Kaiba's pant leg. Aggravated he pulled the cat off his pants and tossed him to the floor gently.

"This was not what I was expecting tonight," he groaned. She smirked and refilled their glasses. Her white hair caught the light in a way that made it look silver, it cascaded over her shoulders, contrasting with her stark black robe.

"What were you expecting?" she begged in that soft almost clinical tone she slipped into on occasion. Another drink distracted him from the kitten that had now made it's way into his lap and was preparing to lie down.

"Not this," he vaguely responded. She smiled at him softly, knowing he hadn't noticed what was now falling asleep on his legs. Kisara crossed her ankles and tucked her legs beside her, in what looked like a very uncomfortable position, but it didn't seem to bother her.

"Do you want to try asphyxiation?" she prodded. The young man thought about her words carefully, he knew the dangers involved, and knew the amount of trust it would take between them to properly perform. Did he trust her enough yet? He mused quietly. Lost in his own mind he didn't hear the soft purring that came from the happy little kitten in his lap. Once everything in his head was answered, he voiced his.

"Yes, but I'm tentative about it," he admitted. She nodded with understanding and took a drink before she lit a cigarette and pulled an ashtray from under the chair.

"That's common. There are a lot of present dangers when engaging in such. There are specific things I have to pay attention too so it doesn't go too far. I have to watch your body language, your eyes and your muscles for silent cues that you're closing in on unconsciousness. I know what I'm doing Seto, you should be aware of that by now," she explained.

"How do we go about this?" he inquired with a stern, focused face. The wine wasn't even fazing him, or so he thought. Kisara finished her glass and set it on the coffee table before she picked up the gray kitten that had wandered close. He squirmed out of her lap and hopped to the floor before diving under the chair in chase of something only he could see.

"There are several ways, it's a matter of personal preference really. I can use my hands, a scarf, a belt, rope or cord. You know what will suit you best," she muttered, bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs. Kaiba huffed with irritation, his blue eyes cold and determined.

"How can I have a preference for something I've never done?" he retorted. She gave a sigh and a gentle smirk. Her icy blue eyes were warm and inviting, a contradiction, Seto thought.

"Take a minute and think about what you like, you do have a preference. It is whatever holds your interest best," she advised. Suddenly he was jarred from his thoughts by the sound coming from his lap. Looking down he furrowed his brow and groaned. Awkwardly, he picked up the purring bundle and set him on a couch pillow. Closing his eyes helped him focus his thoughts and discover what was lurking in the depths of his mind.

"Belt," he finally uttered. He watched her stretch out and recline in the chair restlessly. Was she always like this? He wondered. It seemed like she could never sit still.

"Good, we'll use yours," she announced. There was still bits of dirt and grass clinging to the knees and hem of Kisara's robe. She didn't seem to notice or care, but it irked him.

"You're covered in dirt," he pointed out. She stood up and nodded.

"I know. I'm going to go put on a different one, then we'll get started, unless you'd like more wine?" He thought about her proposal, and decided that another glass might not be a bad idea.

"More wine sounds like a good idea," he answered. She acknowledged him and wandered off down the hall. Left alone he let out an exasperated sigh before he noticed the kitten was now sleeping next to him, snuggled up to the side of his thigh. "Why won't you leave me alone?" Seto asked without thinking. He knew the cat wasn't going to talk, so he sat back against the cushions and waited for his partners return.

Kaiba was struck by the robe she had changed into. It fell to her knees, the edges lined with red ribbon, while the robe itself was black and red fishnet. He'd never seen anything like it before and did his best not to stare while she poured two more glasses of wine. Underneath the robe he could see the black leather corset and silk stockings she wore, it was tantalizing him in the most obscene ways. She nursed her wine while he eagerly drank. The alcohol calm was starting to settle in giving the illusion of confidence.

Lost in the silence Kisara couldn't help but think that she was starting to understand Seto, she felt he was beginning to let down his walls and be himself. It seemed as though that was difficult for him, he played so many different roles that he never had the opportunity to just be Seto. Another drink and half of her glass was gone, she placed it on the coffee table and looked at her pet affectionately.

"Are you ready?" She watched him bite his lip in thought, and gently took the empty chalice from his hand, putting on the table next to hers.

"I am." She got up and walked down the hall with him in close tow, the sight of the purple door gave him a residual sense of excitement and delight. Inside the room she took his coat, silently hanging it on the hook by the door.

"Go sit on the cushions in the corner," she instructed. The large black cushion took up a good portion of the corner. It was smaller than a mattress, but taller, thicker and square. Kaiba flopped down and watched as Kisara pulled a blue scarf from a drawer and loop it around her wrist. She approached Seto and instructed him to sit back before she straddled him.

"Now you won't be able to speak, so you can't use your safety word. If you hit your limit or get too overwhelmed, pull on this scarf," she explained. He nodded, his heart pounding in his ears.

"Yes, Mistress," he acknowledged. Her nimble, pale fingers unhooked his leather belt and pulled it off. Cautiously, she slid off the Kaiba corp buckle, before she pulled the leather taut in her hands. Gently, she wrapped the leather around his throat before she realized his turtleneck would be cumbersome.

"You need to remove your shirt, and I'll tell you now; this will leave a mark. You're going to need to wear turtle necks for a while," she stated. Her hands were already pulling at his shirt, helping him out of it.

"I don't care about marks," he quipped offhandedly. Once again the leather was around his neck. Testing the waters, she pulled it tight enough to hurt, but not enough to cut off his air. Already he was delighted. The belt squeezed tighter, and air became sparse. Instinctively, Seto grabbed Kisara's arms, holding onto her firmly. The leather slacked and he could breathe for another moment before it was slowly, pulled tight again. The calm focused look on her face as she strangled him piqued his arousal, stirring once dormant feelings deep inside of him. His vision tunneled as he choked, eager for air. Once more slack allowed him to gasp for air. When the ligature tightened again his pleasure peaked and he nearly lost it. She could see all the emotions filtering through him in his eyes. Leaning forward she bit his ear.

"I bet I can get you off without fucking you," she whispered breathlessly in his ear. The hair on the back of his neck stood up as he fought for air. A small amount of give let him choke on wisps of oxygen while Kisara's hand slid inside his pants, fondling him intimately as her other hand controlled the heavy belt. It was all becoming overwhelming and intense, and Seto was fighting to stay with it. His hands let go of her arm, and tugged on her robe euphorically. When her lips met his ear, he was sent over the edge. The leather gave way and he panted for air, while his head spun from the intensity of his experience. Soft, caring hands stroked his hair as he laid on the makeshift bed. Kisara shifted and coached him to lay his head in her lap while she tenderly rubbed his back and shoulders. Sleep swept over him quickly, it was a light peaceful rest until he was stirred awake by a mewling sound. Opening his eyes Seto found the same little black and white kitten that had been so attached to him earlier.

"How the hell did you get in here?" he demanded loudly, stirring Kisara from her rest. He sat up and met her gaze before she caught sight of the cat. Laughing loudly, she laid her hand on his arm endearingly.

"That is so cute! He just adores you, doesn't he? Guess what, you can name him," she gushed, much to his dismay. The last thing he wanted to do was name a cat he didn't like.

A/N: I know it's been a while since I updated, and I'm sorry I've been working on Chaos. Anyway, here's this crap. It's horribly OOC and...it's...I didn't try really hard with this. I just kind of...I don't know. I'm not too happy with it, but it's 2 am, and my mom just told me it's my birthday so here's a present for you guys. I hope to update Black Rain soon as well.

I had to do the kitten thing because Reasons.

Much love to all my readers and reviewers (and I mean ALL of you) Read and review and I'll see you in the next chapter, whenever that will be. Also, happy holidays, Happy Kwanza, Merry Christmas, Happy Hannukah or Seasons Greetings, whichever you prefer.


	4. Chapter 4

Reluctant Surrender 4

Rain pounded against the car as he made his way down slicked streets. Glossy streetlights reflected off the wet, shiny road. Seto tapped his hand against the steering wheel idly as he drove, before pullinh uncomfortably at his tie. He decided to forgo the umbrella and walked through the pouring rain to the porch of the little cookie cutter house.

She was in front of the door, shielded from rain by the overhang. Tossing her cigarette aside she pulled him into the house and out of the storm. Dripping water everywhere Kisara threw him a towel and told him to dry off. After removing his suit coat he looked around the room and furrowed his brow. All of the cats were dressed in sweaters with large floppy wings.

"What the hell did you do to those cats?" he demanded. She smiled and giggled, handing him a glass of wine.

"I turned them into baby dragons," she said offhandedly. Kaiba could barely believe what he had heard _baby dragons_. Where on earth did she come up with that?

"Cats can't be dragons, for one they're cats and two, dragons aren't 6 inches tall and weigh two lbs. Cats have fur, dragons have scales. How can you even compare the two? they're nothing alike!" he raved. She calmly took a sip of her wine and picked up the furball that had stolen her spot on the chair.

"Oh fuck off. I just like dragons. Leave it to you to suck the fun out of everything," she remarked. "Don't forgot you have to name the black and white one," she added, uncorking a bottle of wine and pouring two glasses. Seto looked at the little ball of fluff that was sitting at his feet.

"We'll call him shit head," he announced. Kisara furrowed her brow in disapproval.

"That's not funny. Give him a real name," she snapped, taking a drink and lighting a cigarette. He wasn't feeling creative, and looked at the small creature with disdain.

"How about Dragon?" he offered. She blew out a cloud of smoke.

"I suppose. It's pretty generic though," she replied. He shrugged and took a drink while Dragon mewled at his feet, clawing at his shoes. Soon he jumped up and cuddled next to him with a loud purr.

"Well he can be generic, I'm not fond enough of him to care," he snarked. She sighed in annoyance and decided to change the topic.

"What are you in the mood for tonight?" she inquired gazing into her glass of wine though fully. Her long silver hair was pulled into a loose braid at the back of her neck. Dragon burrowed his way into Kaiba's coat, and curled up near one of the pockets. Annoyed he slipped off the jacket and thought about her proposition.

"I don't think I can handle any marks right now. People have been quite...nosy lately," he answered vaguely, staring at the knee length satin robe she was dressed in. His mind started wandering again, off to corrupt and dark places, but she snapped him right back.

"It's because people are always more interested in the lives of others than their own," she offered up. He chewed on her words for a while, taken with the blatant truth of her statement.

"And my life is apparently very interesting," he added taking a drink. She ashed in a green glass ash tray and looked at him with soft blue eyes.

"I'm sure it is," she mused empathetically while she watched a second kitten jump into the purple duster splayed on the couch. It curled up next to Dragon, it's red wings tucked against his mate's side.

"I don't need the stigma right now," he admitted. She nodded with understanding and crushed out her cigarette.

"Nobody wants the stigma we're associated with. That's why so many of us use pseudonyms, and why we're still considered 'underground'" Kisara explained fluidly. He loved the way she talked, or perhaps it was the effects of the wine, but there was something about her that was simply...enticing, enchanting, hell he couldn't find a word for it. Her long shapely calves peeked out from her dark robe, taking his attention. She set down her wine glass and gestured to him to follow her, which he did obediently.

After she locked the door, Kisara realized he left his jacket with the cats and couldn't help but smile to herself, before she told him to undress. Leading him to St Andrews Cross she bound his writs and ankles before blindfolding him, leaving him in darkness to rely on his hearing alone.

He could feel her finger tips ghosting over the side of his ribs towards his hips, piquing his interests. Her hand was in his hair, pulling gently.

"Who is in control right now?" she whispered, gently licking the shell of his ear. How was she able to maintain this power over him? He wondered eagerly.

"You are in control, Mistress," he begrudgingly admitted. The hair on the back of his neck was standing up, tense and anxious, he waited with bated breath. She pressed her fingers against his hipbones lightly, before she dragged them over his thighs, rousing him further. It took so little to get to him, a simple touch, a caress, embrace and he was engaged. Yet, it wasn't just any touch that left him aching, it was specifically hers, and the ever changing scents that surrounded her. Stroking his neck and chin she whispered into his ear before her hands ventured south, resting on the small of his back firmly.

"Life and Death have been in love since the dawn of time. Life creates numerous, unique and special gifts, which Death cherishes eternally." she purred into his ear.

How could it be so simple to push him over the edge? It seemed as though it came effortlessly to her, and in that short time he unraveled more than he ever wanted. Seto was still panting when she pulled off the blindfold, and still dressed in her robe. Carefully, she untied him and pulled him toward the cushions in the corner of the room. Sprawled in her lap he stared at the ceiling and wondered how he came undone at her hands, how she was invading his mind, his soul and his very being. Kaiba wasn't trying to let her in, but it was happening, and faster than he ever though possible. He yearned to know the reason, though deep down, he knew he never would, albeit, he couldn't deny he was feeling a connection to the woman who was cradling him gently.

A/N: Ok, I know this chapter isn't that smutty or exciting, but I wanted to touch on some certain points and things. Pretty soon we're going to have an actual story content chapter with no smut. So, I'm still trucking through Chaos and I'm close to the half way point on that. Much love to my readers, followers, lurkers and most of all Owlteria, for all her super awesome support and patience. I love you guys. See you in the next chapter. Read and Review XOXXO


	5. Chapter 5

RS5

A/N: This is an actual content chapter and contains no smut. Sorry, We will return to your regular scheduled smut after this chapter. More notes at the end

Kisara stared through the two-way mirror, a cigarette dangling from her fingertips, as she watched a detective interrogate a serial killer. The man was responsible for twelve murders over a span of eight years. All of his victims were young blonde women, they were tortured, strangled and buried in parks all over. Intensely the fair analyst watched and noted his behavior before she glossed over his file once more. She was intent on getting the location of his final two victims. Stubbing out her cigarette, she pulled a pale pink lipstick from her purse and applied it with the aid of a compact mirror. Deliberately, she hiked her black skirt up above her knees before she unbuttoned the top of her white blouse, adjusting it seductively.

She knew how he thought and how to play against it to get what they needed, and it didn't hurt that she was a young blonde either. Yet, she knew it would be difficult. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and sat next to the detective, across from the killer.

"So I see you've brought me some eye candy," the man purred. Kisara glared at him with disdain. She opened his file and pulled out photos of the two women they were looking for.

"I'm not here to play games Torrez, now tell us where you buried these young women," she demanded pointing to the photos. The criminal grinned and ran his thick gnarled hand over the pictures.

"And what's in it for me sweet heart? I'm not giving you something for nothing," he remarked. Pulling out a cigarette, she lit it and waved it in front of him.

"How long has it been since you've had a cigarette Torrez? I'd bet you'd like one, gives us the location and I'll even hand over the one I've kissed so gently," she crooned in a enticing smooth tone. He was enchanted, but not completely compliant.

"I'll give you one location for your cigarette," he negotiated. Intentionally she blew out a cloud of smoke and agreed. "Adams Park, underneath the large elm tree near the soccer field. Karen is buried to the north," he spewed. Languidly she handed off the cigarette and watched as he smelled it with pleased face. With an eager puff he continued to set the terms of his confession. "Now if you want that other name dearie, you're gonna have to let me smell your hair, and touch it," he proposed. Next to her the detective piped up.

"No deal. You're not touching her whatsoever." He picked up the photo of the young blonde, waving it in front of him. "This girl, she had a life that you snuffed out and her family deserves to bury her and get closure. You owe that to her after everything you've taken. Be a man for once and own up to it," he fumed. Torrez's expression changed quickly, and Kisara knew she'd have to intervene. Loudly, she slammed her heel to the floor and crossed her legs in view of the criminal, distracting the man. She knew exactly how to counter, putting on her sweetest face, she smiled and leaned forward, displaying her ample cleavage.

"David, I wish you would tell me where you buried Miko, it would mean a lot to me if you did. She needs a proper burial, and if she was your daughter you would want the man that killed her to allow you that final privilege," she reworded smoothly. The killer grin and stared her chest with a perverted grin.

"Show me your bra baby, and I'll tell you anything," he persuaded. She crossed her arms over her chest with a stoic face.

"No. Tell me and I'll show you," she retorted gently. The detective next to her was fuming at her low ball tactics to get him to talk. The man snuffed out his cigarette and gave thought to her words.

"Candlewick pond, on the north side of the pond, to the west of the maple tree, near the rocks," he confessed. The officer wrote it down and closed his notebook.

"Now once we find the girls, I'll show you so if you're lying you get nothing," she stated firmly. His eyes became dark and immediately she shoved her chair back. "Get up from the table!" she shouted, standing up and knocking her chair back. Before she could react her partner was knocked out on the floor and his hands were on her throat. Memories of her past came rushing back as she struggled for air. She could feel one of his hands groping her breasts, reminding her of _him_. Shaking, and nearing a black out Kisara pressed a tazer against his side and shocked him until he released her. Torrez was on the floor, but that didn't stop her from shocking him again while she screamed for the guards.

Seto had been at his desk for hours when Mokuba walked in. He was eighteen and about to finish high school. Like his brother, he was thin and lanky but with dark black hair he regularly tied back. Seto was grateful that he kept his cheery and bright disposition.

"Seto, I dropped my phone in the toilet again, and had to get a new one so I need to borrow your phone to get some of my contacts back," he announced. Kaiba looked up from his work bewildered.

"Again? That's the third time. Stop taking your phone into the bathroom," he scolded, tossing his phone to his sibling before returning to his work. The room became silent except for the beeps of the phones as Mokuba entered people into the registry. Then the young man came upon something that confused and stuck out at him. For several moments he debated saying something or keeping quiet.

"Seto? Who is Mistress Pain?" he asked. The color drained from Kaiba's face as he struggled to come up with a cover story. He knew the whole atmosphere was about to get uncomfortable.

Kisara and the detective sat in the SUV while the man fumbled for the keys.

"Adams, sometimes you can really be a dolt," Kisara remarked. He shoved the keys in the ignition and took off onto the street.

"It's my job to find them, your job to know how they think. I think you handled it well, no one could have predicted his outburst," he admonished. She sighed and lit a cigarette before opening the window.

"I should have known, his volatile personality is very apparent, and he moved so fast. We're lucky all we have are bruises," she responded, sitting back and trying to unwind. Adams drove towards their office, but it would be a half hour ride.

"What's your boyfriend going to think of your bruises?" Adams asked. She rolled her eyes and crossed her ankles.

"We don't live together, and they'll be healed by the time I see him again," she carefully replied, not wanting to reveal the nature of her relationship. The woman couldn't wait to get home to a bottle of wine and her dragon cats, so when she stepped into her vehicle she felt a small accomplishment, she was almost there.

Music helped her unwind on the way, making the drive more enjoyable. When she finally parked in the garage she couldn't help but give a relieved sigh. Her briefcase was tossed on the couch, her heels abandoned near the door while she traipsed around bare foot into the kitchen. Pulling a bottle of wine from the fridge she uncorked it to hear one of the cats meowing. Looking down, Dragon had found her.

"Don't you judge me little dragon. I need this, my day was rough," she justified to the small animal, before drinking straight from the bottle. Retreating to the bedroom she changed into flannel pajamas with ducks on them before she settled into bed with a pint of ice cream and three cats in her lap. The tv played a cop drama that barely kept Kisara's attention. Once the ice cream was gone she tossed the container in the garbage and cradled the wine bottle in her pale hands. Half of it was gone when she lit a cigarette, placing the ashtray in her lap next to a kitty butt.

Her hands trailed to her bruised throat, pressing lightly she was reminded of so much, and she hated how it made her feel, the shame, the pain, self loathing and weakness. Setting the bottle on the nightstand she laid down and extinguished her smoke before putting away the ash tray. Another kitten flocked to her side and Kisara let her mind wander to her pet, Seto. He intrigued her so much, a complicated, blunt man with seemingly endless power. There was something she couldn't explain pulling her to him, something that made her feel safe and right. The young woman was eager to see where their journey of discovery would lead, and with that thought she fell asleep to dream of another time, another place where roles were different and she belonged to him.

A/N: Ok, so here's a filler/content chapter to give some insight to kisara and Seto (seto's situation will be explained in the next chapter) I'm trying some new things with this story, so it's an experiment for me...would you like to see more chapters like this or not? How much does this chapter tell you? How OOC is it? I feel like I'm all over the board with this one, but maybe it's just because I'm not drunk. I don't want to ramble any longer. Find me on tumblr as michellekellyff, much love to all my readers and more love to my reviewers. Let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

RS 6

Seto's head was in his hands, obscuring the pink flush in his cheeks.

"Mokuba my contacts are none of your business, now stop snooping," he responded, eagerly tying to get back to the financial spread sheets on his screen.

"But Seto, this one is different, Mistress Pain? Is she another duelist?" he asked. Suddenly, Seto was able to find a way out, a way to discourage his younger, curious brother.

"Yes, she is. She's made her mark in tournaments overseas, it wont be long until she finds herself in our arena," he deflected, flawlessly. He could tell Mokuba was suspicious, but doubted he would try to poke holes in his explanation.

"Whatever," he responded, adding back other contacts he had lost. A long silence fell upon the room, save for the clicking of keys on phones and keyboards. Eventually, Mokuba set Kaiba's phone back on his desk, his task completed. "All done, I'm going home to finish some homework, then I'm ordering a pizza and watching movies until bed, so I'll be in the den if you get done early," he relayed.

"There is a chance I'll be home early so no mushrooms, and no more of those weird American comedies," he suggested. Mokuba laughed and shuffled his feet.

"Only if you promise!" he exclaimed, knowing it would likely be Seto's downfall. Rarely would he promise something he was unsure he could keep.

"Promise," he stated to the younger siblings surprise. That meant he really would be done early, Seto rarely broke promises. Mokuba could barely contain his excitement.

"Then no mushrooms. I'll pick up some good action movies, maybe we could play some video games too?" he suggested. Immediately, he agreed to appease his younger brother, even though looking at a screen to play games was not on the top of his list for relaxing.

Once the young man left Seto grabbed his phone from the desk, sending off a text message to the talked about contact. _I want to see you tomorrow night_ was all it said.

Kisara woke up with a pounding headache, a bottle of wine and a pint of ice cream was never a good dinner, but thankfully it was Saturday, and unless her phone called her in, she could stay in an nurse her hang over. The phone was blinking, but it wasn't work that called, it was Seto. Tossing the phone on the night stand she decided to answer it later and wandered to the kitchen to feed the cats and make some mac and cheese. Eagerly, the kitties pooled around the food dish, anxious for kibble. Once they were fed and cared for Kisara turned to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. She was still debating on how to answer the text on her phone, on one hand she didn't want to explain the marks on her skin, and on the other hand, it wasn't often that he initiated contact. Mulling over her thoughts through lunch she finally picked up the phone and agreed to his request. Marks could be covered easily and were nothing more than a fleeting ache, she reasoned. Picking up a crinkly Mylar ball she threw it and watched two of the kittens play with the loud foil.

The phone blinked on his desk, alerting him of a message much to his approval. Some how she had managed to get inside his head at an early stage, and Seto couldn't help but reflect on their encounters more than he'd care to admit.

His night was spent with Mokuba, watching cheesy old movies with popcorn and imported beer. They laughed and parodied some of the actors comically before settling on a three hour bender of _The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo_. The film made him wonder if _she_ had a tattoo, and the thought dawned on him, that he had yet to see her naked. By the end of the movie, Mokuba was asleep on the couch, and Seto was fading in and out, barely managing to drag himself to his room to flop down on his still unmade bed.

Kisara spent the night playing with the kittens, tossing toys for them to chase and bat. Once the sun fell down the horizon she picked up a book and curled up in bed. Kittens in dragon sweaters gathered around her, sprawling in one big puddle on her legs and the rest of her bed. Eventually, she set her glasses aside and turned off the lamp. Cuddling next to the purr pile, she fell asleep with thoughts of her pet on her mind. Fitfully, she dreamed one of the many recurring dreams that left her disoriented and confused. There was sand threading through her fingers, clinging to her tear stained face. Rocks marred and bruised her flesh, bouncing into the sand. Then he showed up in blue and white robes, the voice sounding so familiar in her head. White lights, and dragons filled her vision before she fell into nothing, and her perspective changed to an astral view, looking down from above. Dragons carved into stone, his voice, the throne and someone else. It all filled her mind in a broken fleeting vision of a dream.

Startling awake in sweaty confusion, Kisara managed to knock a few cats off the bad. Wiping her hand across her face she tried to regain her bearings and turned on the side table lamp. A few kittens meowed at being bumped but she ignored them, trying to calming her panting uneven breathing. Dragging a hand through her tangled white hair she muttered a curse and grabbed for her cigarettes. With shaky hands she flicked her lighter and lit it, blowing a plume of smoke towards the ceiling. Setting the ash tray in her lap she let out a heavy sigh and wiped her face once more.

"What did I do to that poor man?" she asked out loud, only to receive a meow from Dragon in response. Looking over the pile she noticed that Buckley was missing his sweater. "Buckley, where's your sweater? Did you lose it or hide it?" she questioned. He looked at her and licked his paw with happy, content eyes. She was still unsettled, her mind stuck on Seto. Desperately she tried to make the connection, to figure out what her dreams were trying to tell her. Kisara was familiar with the uneasy grip and feelings that accompanied them, and knew it was a past life dream. Taking a drag, she closed her eyes and reflected on how she met Seto. Things were different now, roles had been reversed, but at that moment she knew, deep in her heart and the soul of her being that she knew Seto in another life.

Time passed quickly that day and Kaiba found himself debating on what to wear. Finally settling on a black button down and pants, he moved onto his coats. The white coat looked best, and without a second thought he wrapped the leather straps around his arms and calves and slipped his collar into his pocket. With a confident stride he checked on Mokuba and told him he was going out. When Mokuba asked why, he just gave a blank stare. His little brother shrugged it off with a 'whatever' and went back to his video game. Grabbing a bottle of wine from the cellar he made his way to the garage and hopped into the SUV with an eager smile. A few miles down the road he clasped his collar around his neck and slipped a CD full of Beethoven and Mozart into the player. Cruise control took over on the highway, leaving him to settle with his thoughts.

As always, she was waiting on the porch, this time dressed in a scarlet robe that fell to her knees, exposing the red high heels and fishnets she wore underneath. There was no cigarette in her hand. Walking up to the porch he greeted her.

"I've never seen you in all red before," he remarked. She smirked and walked toward the house.

"There's a lot of things you've never seen me in," she teased, holding the door open for him. Once inside he presented the wine.

"I've brought an 83 vintage Merlot," he announced. She took the bottle curiously, reading the label the best she could without her glasses.

"Good year, I've already opened a bottle, but we'll chill this and have it a bit later," she said, wandering towards the kitchen to put the bottle in the fridge. Checking her makeup briefly, she made sure he marks were covered. Returning to the living room she settled in her chair and poured the wine she'd opened. Handing off a glass to her pet, she took a drink and gave him a curious look.

"How have you been, it's been a while," she asked, tucking her ankles behind her. Seto snorted and took a drink.

"Nothing new. But I see one of the cats has rebelled against your sweaters," he remarked, changing the subject. He never liked talking about himself, and he knew how much she liked talking about those damned cats. With that thought, Dragon jumped up on the couch and settled himself on Seto's lap. He rolled his eyes and took another drink.

"yes, Buckley is quite the rebel. I've looked everywhere for his sweater and I can't find it," she rambled. He chuckled and gave dragon and obligatory pet.

"Did you check the litter-box?" he asked. She scowled and got up from her chair. Moments later he heard a resounding 'Dammit Buckley" come from the kitchen. With a heavy sigh she returned to the doorway.

"Well, I found it. Good thinking-" she was cut off by the land-line phone ringing. Giving Seto an annoyed look she sighed. "Excuse me," she added, disappearing from the doorway. The phone was answered with short curt replies 'this is she' 'oh, thank you' and 'I appreciate the call' caught his ear. Something inside him knew there was something wrong. He heard the phone call end and the phone click. Kisara returned to the living room, kneeling in front of the coffee table and downing her glass of wine before refilling it, and inhaling the next glass. Shaky hands tried to pull out a cigarette, and dumped them all over the table. Grabbing a stray she lit one and pulled the ash tray out from under the chair. He watched her take several deep drags before she returned to the chair, leaving the half dozen cigarettes scattered on the table.

"What's going on?" he asked. Taking several deep breaths, she seemed to regain some of her bearings.

"Seto, you might want to just go home," she answered. He furrowed his brow and gave her an incredulous look. He shook his head and folded his hands in his lap, around the sleeping kitten.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on," he demanded. She put her face in her hands and let out a distasteful groan. He could tell it was hard for her to muster up the words and waited patiently, even as his nerves grew.

"My ex is being released from prison tomorrow," she admitted, finishing off her glass of wine, and taking a heavy drag. Kaiba furrowed his brow once more and let out an aggravated sigh.

"Is this the same-" she cut him off early.

"Yes, it's the same one I told you about," she confirmed. He pulled out his cell phone and sifted through his contacts.

"What are you doing?" she asked. With a serious, flat look he stopped his perusing and gazed into her scared, timid eyes.

"I'm having a security detail put on the house," he said. She let out a wine and tried to grab his phone.

"Don't. I don't want the attention," she begged. Not wanting an argument, he let out a heavy, annoyed sigh and slipped the phone back into his pocket. Her words wouldn't stop him, he'd just do it later. Crushing her cigarette, she sat back in her chair and closed her eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he questioned reluctantly, not because he cared, but because it was expected of him. She shook her head.

"No, just...I'm shaken up is all. I wasn't expecting my past to slap me in the face," she admitted. He took a drink of wine and contemplated his options. What was right? Should he leave? Should he stay? What was socially acceptable? He wondered as a black and white fur ball purred in his lap.

"I'm not leaving you alone like this," he asserted firmly. "Go grab that bottle of wine, it'll help." She nodded and wandered into the kitchen, returning with the Merlot. Once it was opened she refilled his glass and hers, and downed half of her glass.

"Very good wine," she attested, sitting back down. Picking up another loose cigarette, she lit it and blew out a plume of smoke. "let's go outside," she suggested, grabbing her cigarettes and wine and meandering towards the door. He followed in close tow. Setting her glass on the railing she took a drag and gazed towards the sky. Partially drunk on his second glass of wine, Seto grabbed her cigarettes and lit one, coughing on his first drag. She didn't notice, lost in her own thoughts. Moments passed and she grabbed her glass of wine. With a glassy curious glint in her eyes she gazed at him while he took another drag, hesitant and slow to avoid coughing.

"When we met you told me you couldn't get off without sex, but it didn't take long for me to prove that wrong, Why is that?" she asked in a soft voice that seemed to melt into the gentle wind. Kaiba shrugged, giving her a stoic, unemotional mask.

"It was true until we met. You are the first. Every other Mistress I've had was too hesitant, tentative or clumsy, but you, you're confident and languid. It's so much different than anything I've had," he confessed, tossing the half smoked cigarette into the coffee can ash tray. Smoking didn't interest him as he thought it would.

"So you've known a lot of amateurs," she commented, her cloud of smoke decimated and carried away by the soft, caressing breeze.

"This is true, sadly," he reluctantly admitted. She chuckled and took a drink of her wine. The wind tangled in her white hair, blowing it into her face whimsically. Kisara pulled her hair back and turned to her beloved pet.

"I bet I could get you off with straight up vanilla sex," she predicated with a sly smile and a mischievous glint in her crystal blue eyes. Seto took in the red satin robe and fishnets with a thoughtful grin. Another sip of wine helped him form his words.

"Dressed like that I'm sure you could," he confessed. Her sly smile grew immensely, and she flicked her cigarette into the coffee can. Seductively cradling her glass of wine she leaned against the porch railing.

"Do you want to go upstairs and find out?" she inquired in a low, throaty purr. He grinned and emptied his glass.

"Upstairs?" he asked. She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. Leaning forward she whispered in his ear.

"Yes, this is something we take to my bedroom," she confirmed. Her gaze caught his. There was something dark behind her eyes, something that intrigued him, and reminded Seto of his blue eyes white dragon. Tentatively, she pressed her lips to his for the first time. He was taken back, but reciprocated eagerly.

Taking his wine glass she led him inside, depositing the empty flutes on the book table before they made their way to her bedroom. It surprised and aroused him to see all the dragon that decorated her walls, her bed, and her side tables. He couldn't help but grin appreciatively. Tugging on his hand, she swiftly pushed him down on the bed and straddled him. His hands untied her belt while she worked on his buttons. Red and black silk were thrown to the floor with leather straps and the white jacket. Underneath the robe she wore and black and red negligee that clung to her curves, the sheer fabric only obscured her nudity.

Seto pulled her closer, placing his lips on her pale, soft neck while she gently dragged her nails down his scarred, toned chest. He fondled her in ways he had ached for, ways that he dreamed about but never thought he would do. His fingers wrapped around the straps of her negligee, pulling it down to pool at her hips, and in that pale yellow light, he noticed something, that perhaps she had been hiding. Under her left breast, across her rib was a deep scar, it was old, pale, but still noticeable. Gently, he trailed his fingers over it only to have her move his hand.

"Don't," she breathed softly. Seto didn't question her, his hand trailing down her spine. Her breath hitched, her breasts pressed against his naked chest. Already his mind was spinning, and he knew without a doubt that her prediction was correct.

A/N I'm sorry this chapter took so long, but I made it super long to make up for it. I hope that helps! I was a wee bit drunk while writing this so I'm sorry about the spelling errors. Also, I was inspired to finish this chapter by Reijikubutt on tumblr, because she put this story into a recommendation list and that super duper warmed my heart and gave my the kick in the butt to finish this chapter. So thank you tumblr friend! (I am michellekellyff by the way) Read and review! Much love to all of you guys! I have some pretty dark ideas for this story, so I'm warning you now, it won't be all roses and romance. :) That's all for now, I'll see you in the next chapter!


	7. Interlude-Kisara

RS- Interlude Kisara- 6/7

His skin is so white, so pale, nearly translucent. Breathing, his breathing is so ragged and heavy. Kneeling before me, blindfolded and bound, anxiously waiting for my next move. The way the black leather contrasted with his milky skin is breathtaking, erotic. His dark hair tossed and wild. The air, heavy and thick with anticipating.

The lighter sparks, a wick caught fire and it's flame flickered and jumped, the light bouncing unevenly, casting shadows. Leaning down I use the flame to light a cigarette as I watch the darkness dance against his eager waiting flesh. Wax began to melt and pool underneath the flame. A heavy drag released a plume of smoke that drifted and lingered with the air, stagnant and cool. I watch the candle disintegrate with my cigarette.

He is impatient, too used to controlling life's pace. I force him to wait, to be silent before I punish him. I punish him not because he wants it, but because he needs it. Beyond desire spurred by a primitive urge, and left helpless to cater to my whim.

The candle depletes and I snuff out my cigarette, tapping my black heel to the floor. His ears perk and he turns toward the sound. On my knees I push him to his back, hooking his bound hands above him, as I watch the muscles flex and move. My nails rake his bare lithe chest, his breath hitches and his arousal swells under my direction. I cradle the candle, tipping the crimson cylinder, it spills forth on to his pale flesh. A moan escapes his lips as more wax drips, his white skin reddening as the liquid cools and hardens.

Panting, sweating and desperate, he's snared and my nails scratch off the thick wax as I whisper in his ear. I straddle his narrow hips, leaning over his form.

"_Who do you belong to?" _I whisper breathlessly in his ear. I can almost hear his teeth gnashing as I forced him to verbalize the scene. Many, deep labored breaths passed and he began to grumble.

"I..belong to you," his voice was low, defiant and vulnerable. I pulled his hair and demanded he speak louder. "I belong to you," he repeated in a louder, wavering voice the exposed the extent of his vulnerability. Satisfied, I give him what he needs, what I need and my mind falls back, my thoughts become disembodied, disoriented until I crash back to reality with my bound pet underneath me. I slide off his blindfold, his blue eyes, crystal clear, stare back at me with a sated look of satisfaction I'd seen so many times before, on so many faces in so many different lives. The color of his eyes make me reminisce on a dragon, I felt existed within me prior to my current existence.

With a deep breath I remove his binds before settling at his side. I watch him sit up, run a hand through his dark hair and sigh.

This time he doesn't stay, almost wordlessly he dresses and leaves, leaving me sitting on the dark wood floor of the play room, holding broken puzzles pieces of our lives now, and then and the time that existed between. Never before had a man given me such a flush of foreign feelings. Neither good or bad, they just seemed to exist and float among my consciousness, emerging at will to fuck with my poorly balanced psyche.

Theories of astral projection and past life soul displacement flooded my mind as I slipped on my robe, emerging from the play room and up the stairs to my own. Nothing would ever be concrete, black or white, only shades of gray to perpetually color my days with a foreboding sense of destruction that never seemed to wane.

He has caused me nothing but chaos, but I had fallen too deep. Strings had become attached and impossible to sever, especially the ones older than I.

A/N: Ok, this isn't a full chapter, it's only an interlude for between chapters that I conjured a while ago but only got around to finishing now. I like to give multiple perspectives in my stories (kaiba will get his soon too) and since this one is one of my biggest projects I've undertaken that isn't novel or work related. So while I get drunk and work on the next chapter have this. Enjoy. Much love to my readers, and Owlteria who just drew an amazing cover photo for this fic. I'll see you in the next chapter.


	8. Interlude-Seto

RS-8 Alternate perspective.

On my knees, the cold wood floor made my bones ache. The blindfold kept my world dark, but I could hear her, the thick leather heels clipped against the floor as she walked towards the window. I heard it open and a lighter flint spark. My muscles tensed in aggravation. She was smoking _again_. Yet, I suppose I had to take the good with the bad, she was more talented than any other I'd been with, but she smoked constantly, I could smell it in her hair, her clothes even her skin.

I hated that smell with a passion and she knew that, but old habits die hard. The wine coursing through was the only thing that gave me the patience to deal with her shit.

Heels clicked towards me, and sweat began to bead at the back of my neck, anticipation swelled in my chest, undeterred by the stale smell of an ashtray. Hands chained before me, linked to an eyelet in the floor, limited my mobility. A red hot cigarette touched my skin, eating a hole into my flesh, creating a lingering odor that was worse than the cigarette itself. My breath hitched, and I felt the heat move below my clavicle, before boring into my bicep with a delicate, delightful burn. The pain persisted, and I felt alive, human with nerve endings and organs. Adrenaline surged through me and I felt the beautiful, engulfing pleasure of feeling, my head swooned and I sighed loudly, as another burn sizzled into my arm.

Then, silence. I didn't hear her heels click but I felt her move away from me. I became anxious, waiting for her next move.

Her delicate hand picked up my chin.

"Have you been a good boy?" she asked in a low drawl that spiked my arousal. They way she spoke was always so smooth and articulate. Words seemed to just fall from her mouth with no effort, no thought, yet they were eloquently strung together like an oyster pearl necklace. My throat seized and words stuck to my tongue like half chewed gum. A deep breath and...

"No." It was all I could manage to utter, anger and my novice nerves grew in the back of my mind. I never had problems speaking, it was only with _her. _Why did she stop me in my tracks? My brain immediately went to the trip to Egypt, the girl I met...but it was nonsense. However, it continually seeped into my thoughts, more and more. I was starting to doubt some of my experiences but she forced me to take a new perspective, and I hated it more than the stench of stale smoke.

"Do I have to punish you?" she inquired in that arousing, purring tone. Again, I couldn't speak, marbles filled my mouth, and I felt the sweat drip down my forehead onto my blindfold. I managed to nod. A harsh slap echoed against the taut flesh of my thigh with a pleasing sting that forced a low moan from my throat. She demanded words in a voice that caused my breath to hitch once more, my head spinning with lascivious desires.

"Yes," I confirmed in a low breath, nearly panting. Louder, she demanded in a harsh persistent growl that sent me reeling. "Yes!" I nearly shouted. Mistress unclipped my cuffs, leaving my hands bound together in the fur lined leather. She pushed me to my back, the wood floor pressed against my shoulder blades. Desperately I wanted to see, to watch her movements, her expressions...everything. I was grateful when she pulled it away before she grabbed my chin in a swift, firm grip. Forced to stare into her crystal blue eyes caused me to feel small, and inadequate.

"Do you remember the rules, pet?" her voice as firm as her hand, and her pale face.

"I never forget," I growled, hurt by the inquiry. My memory was impeccable and the insinuation that it wasn't was a blow to my pride that stung worse than my burns. That pain melted away with her gentle touch, dragging her nails down my skin, as her white hair fell over her shoulders giving her the mock look of innocence. It was hard to fathom how someone with such a pure aesthetic, could be just as dark and corrupt as I was.

It had the ring of if it's too good to be true it probably is, and I didn't want to believe that or the other so called words of wisdom that would take away what I finally had. Mistress knew how to violate me, how I ticked and what I felt. We were on the same wavelength, and she understood me better than anything I had ever encountered. We had been together such a short time, there was no way I could reveal my emotions...it would ruin everything.

I was left decimated, fulfilled and exhausted. Reality came creeping back as she removed my binds, and pulled me into her embrace to recover. Never was I fond of aftercare, but she made it so natural and intimate I couldn't refuse her compelling touch. She stroked my hair and treated my wounds with a soothing coo that made me want to sleep in her arms...these feelings that consumed my soul were new, foreign and suspect. I couldn't trust myself anymore than I could trust others...but...I trusted her with everything I had.

No one else would ever have that honor.

A/N: Ok, so here's Kaiba's perspective. I tried to be really careful with wording and style that I think I ruined it. Not exactly sure how I feel about this one, even though it's all about feels. I want to thank everyone for all of your lovely reviews and follows and favs. It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside. I appreciate you all. Sorry for the lack in updates, I've had quite the busy time. I hope you all enjoy this interlude. Read and review. See you in the next chapter. Much love XOXO

PS: I did edit this, but I was really tired so I may have glossed over things...let me know if there is any grievous mistakes.


	9. Chapter 9

RS 9

He woke up before she did, and his eyes refused to leave the array of colors inked across her bare back. A primal dragon, mid roar emblazoned her pale flesh, it's teeth sharp with vibrant piercing eyes, and wide outstretched wings. Seto yearned to trace the black outline, to embrace the dragon. As he gazed closer he was able to discern two small scars near the center of her back, covered by the dragons rich scales. Finally, she began to stir awake, shifting slightly and bumping the cats the were strewn all over the bed. Bleary eyed, she sat up and looked at him.

"Why are you awake?" she asked fumbling for a cigarette and an ashtray. He scoffed and stretched his arms above him.

"I've been awake for a while, I'm used to being up early," he gloated with a smirk. Kisara took a heavy drag and blew smoke towards the ceiling. She sighed and rubbed her eyes with her free hand.

"So you've been awake and have been staring at me? That's not creepy at all," she mocked with another drag, ashing in the small ashtray in her lap. One of the kittens got up, stretched and hopped off the bed. Kaiba stretched his leg before the cat could return.

"I haven't been starting at you, I've just been laying here listening to your cats snore and cough up hairballs," he retorted. She let out another sigh and straightened her long messy hair. Grabbing her glasses from the end table she put them on and carefully got out of bed without disturbing the two furballs who also occupied it. Grabbing her silk robe from the chair, she covered her naked body and turned back to Seto, who had begun pulling on his pants.

"I"m not making your breakfast," she protested, snuffing out her cigarette. He laughed before telling her that he didn't eat breakfast. Kisara announced that she was going to shower, and suggested they save water. Kaiba perked and kicked his pants off again before following her into the bathroom. The lights were dim, with a soft pink tint. Naturally, he couldn't help but stare as she stepped into the glass doored shower. It was almost as if he was awestruck at how surreal their relationship was. She beckoned him inside and he followed, relieved by the hot steam and water on his tired muscles. Pushing him under the water she wiped his hair from his eyes, before lathering shampoo into her hands and massaging it into his scalp. Unfamiliar with her bathroom he searched around before finding shampoo to wash hers, and for him that was an ordeal, her hair was so long and thick, it just seemed to soak up whatever he lathered in it. With a giggle she helped him before tossing him a loofah full of body wash. It smelled like strawberries and lilacs, like her, a soft scent that he enjoyed on her, but not himself.

"I don't want to smell like you all day," he rebuffed. She laughed, pinning him to the tiles and scrubbing his pale skin playfully. Her soft flesh pressed against his, the soft embrace of her curves was almost phantasmagoric. Dragging a hand through her wet, heavy hair, he pulled her head back and kissed her, taking the loofah from her hand. Gently he slid it over her alabaster flesh, trailing across her curves tenderly. Seto was grateful that the hot water hid the pink blush in his cheeks, he couldn't help but feel misplaced. None of his other relationships had walked down this path. Then, Kisara was pulling him into the water, rinsing the soap and suds away. He saw the opportunity to kiss her again and took it, as the water pounded against their skin. She didn't protest, or put him in his place, instead she ran her hand through his wet lock and reciprocated and the flush in his cheeks grew. It had to be the best shower he ever had, and already he wanted more, he wanted this kind of companionship and the dominance. She had piqued his interest in a way that was difficult and he couldn't remember ever being so entranced or enchanted by anyone. His hands embraced her soft warm back, holding her close to him, her breasts pressed into his chest, while her hands wandered his shoulders gently. The water was turned off and moments later she was handing him a plush black towel. His head was spinning in a flurry of thoughts he could barely grasp, as he watched her wrap a second towel around her long hair. Wandering off into the bedroom somewhere gave Kaiba a moment of reflection, looking into the mirror he no longer recognized who was staring back at him. Snapping back to reality, he went to recover his clothes while she dressed in a robe and applied makeup in front of the bathroom mirror. It had been such an interesting night, and an even more interesting morning. He felt like he was getting to know the intimacies of his partner, facets he hadn't seen before in anyone else. She was different, but not in the ways that he originally thought, it had nothing to do with Egypt or High Priests, but everything to do with dragons.

Recovering a change of clothes from his car he dressed in her bedroom while she was in the bathroom. As he slipped on his black boots, she emerged and pulled clothes from the closet, black pants, a light blue cardigan and a black chemise. Seto sat in the chair and pretended to work on his phone while he watched her dress. It was all so foreign, so weird, and he shifted uncomfortably. It wasn't just a new experience for him, it was a new one for her as well. Kisara knew she could handle it, but didn't know what landed her into doing something so out of the ordinary. Men never spent the night, and certainly not in her bed, but one just had, and now he was in her room sitting quietly as if he was waiting for her. She dressed with shaky hands and grabbed her cigarettes, lighting another as she went downstairs to feed the mewling babies. Seto followed, deciding it would be a good time to leave. Slipping his phone in his pocket he pulled out his keys.

"I need to get to work, I'm already late," he told her. She nodded with a smile, unsure of what to say.

"I'll be leaving in a minute as well," she finally uttered, slipping on her black heels and stuffing her purse with her keys, a lighter, and her cigarettes. Shuffling his feet, he nodded and walked out the door. She watched and let out a heavy sigh when she heard the car start. Slipping a knife into her waistband, she tried to rationalize her thoughts and actions, relating them to the rough events she was facing. _I just needed companionship to cope, I can't let this happen again. I can't get to close to this man, I've ruined him once before, I can't do it again," _she thought. Seto's car pulled away, but he didn't leave, he waited around the corner, waiting to follow her. She denied security detail, but she never said he couldn't do it himself.

Making sure the house was locked, she finally walked out the door and to her car, her mind so preoccupied she didn't notice Seto following her into the danger zone.

A/N: ugh! I know this chapter took forever and I'm sorry. Not going to bother trying to explain because no one really cares, life got in the way, lets just keep it like that. It's been a while and I'm trying to get back in the groove, I think I bombed this chapter a bit, it seems a bit choppy to me- but it's also advancing into smut and plot (we will have some smuttier smut in the future but trying to balance it a bit) So here it is, read and review, and I love you all thanks for all your wonderful support. You guys are amazing! First two reviewers get a shout out in the next chapter (just because). Enjoy!


	10. Chapter 10

RS 10

Kaiba didn't realize how far down the rabbit hole he had fallen with Kisara. Deeper than he could ever fathom he remained blissfully unaware of the strength of their bond.

Work was boring him to no end, and the sight of his leather laptop case sparked the delightful memory of the night she flogged him until he bled. He remembered how clammy his hands were, clenched into fists against the floor, his forehead resting on them, beading with sweat. The delightful burn of the leather biting into his skin, the harsh crack it made as it connected and with flesh and pain bloomed, surging through his entire body. Adding to it was the harsh contrast of black attire to Mistresses pale skin and hair, the soft yet commanding pose she held. Lastly of all was the stoic yet breathtaking expression on her face. Everything about her, her aesthetic, her personality, the way she dressed and held herself, presented herself to him, sated him. It was the closest thing to true happiness he'd ever experienced. Fishnet leggings, fur lined cuffs and leather strips, all together it drove him mad and it angered him when his phone pulled him from his recollection. Seto's rage soon melted away as he realized it was a message from her. _'Tonight. I'm leaving work. I'll text you in an hour with your arrival time. Be waiting.' _Kaiba was excited over the notice and quickly leapt from his office chair, striding to his closet, and pulling out his new blue and gold leather vest coat. It floated to his ankles and shimmered brightly, the gold stripes almost glittering. He slipped it over his black turtleneck, and changed his shoes into thick black boots before heading to the bathroom to comb his hair and shave off yesterdays stubble.

An hour came and went with no word from her. After 3 hours he decided to make the drive out of worry. It should have struck him right there, the only person he really worried about was Mokuba, but here he was making a 50 minute drive to check on a woman he had only a handful of sexual encounters with. Half way through the drive a thought struck him. _Why does she mean so much to me? _He bit his lip, shifted in his seat and tried to find a distraction from human feelings.

Approaching the house something was wrong. One of the kittens was outside mewling in his sweater. Calmly Kaiba picked him up and carried him through the door before setting him down inside. Something wet covered his hand, looking down he saw blood. Picking up the cat again he realized it wasn't the animal's blood. Peering down to the floor were bloody cat prints leading outside. Dropping the cat to the floor he rushed into the living room. Blood was splattered on the white overstuffed chair, and that was when he saw her.

Covered in blood, laying next to the coffee table was Kisara. Phone in hand Seto dialed emergency while he rushed over to her dropping to his knees, his free hand trying to staunch the wound on her chest. Desperately he repeated her address and tossed the phone away.

"Stay with me Kisara," he panted anxiously, his hands pressed to bleeding wounds. Her clothes were torn and ripped in several places, blood surrounding some.

"Lord Set," she mewled, her bloody hand cupping his cheek. He shook his head, his hands pressing down harder as he tried not to panic.

"No, Kisara, I'm Seto, you're pet," he corrected, gazing into her eyes. They were pale, lifeless, and dark. Kaiba had no idea how she was still conscious. "Please stay awake Kisara, I know you're tired, but please stay awake," he pleaded, a hint of panic in his voice. Blood seeped from her chest, her shoulders. Cuts and bruises decorated her pale face, putting a lump in Kaiba's throat. It was too much for him to calmly take him. Emotions were taking him over, but the situation at hand was on the forefront taking everything from him. He needed her, and he refused to see her die, again.

"Oh Lord Set, I'll be with you always," She whispered, her pale eyes fluttering. Sirens filled his ears as he desperately called her name. Paramedics pulled him away, cops interrogated him, it all began to blur. He repeated his story numerous times, never faulting, eager to get to the hospital to see her. A portly young officer handed him a wet towel to clean up, but the blood would never truly wash from his leather coat. No, it would seep in, a piece of her imbedded in it eternally. On his way out he spotted her journals, and grabbed them, tossing them on the passenger seat of his car.

Finally set free he sped to the hospital. Rushing through the door a million thoughts in his head he screamed for a doctor. A middle aged man with greying hair met him in the lobby.

"Where is she? what's going on?" Seto demanded, panic now obvious in his voice. Calmly the doctor spoke.

"She just got out of surgery. She's stable, but she's lost a lot of blood. If you hadn't found her when you did, she would not have made it," the doctor told him. Relief washed over him and his panic ebbed. The doctor escorted him to her room, where she laid covered in a white blanket, asleep, specks of blood still caught in her silver hair. His heart wrenched and filled with anger. It hurt to see her so helpless, the most powerful woman in his life, reduced to a patient in a hospital. It filled him with more hate than when he handed his god card to Yugi. The feelings were akin to when Mokuba was kidnapped, but he as in such a blind rage he faulted to see it.

"Do you know who did this?" he asked the doctor. He shook his head, directing Kaiba towards the police. With a heavy angry sigh he pulled out his phone once more, screen cracked from when he threw it and demanded the highest security out of his staff to her room. Once they arrived he stormed out, furious and intent on destruction. He belonged to her, and he refused to let anyone take that from him again.

With a copy of the police reports and Kisara's diaries he headed home. Storming through the door in a mock military march he made his way to his bedroom and flipped the light switch. Nothing happened. That's when he noticed the shadow of a man near his window.

A/N: I am really sorry that this took so long, and how many details are lacking. Like I mentioned in black Rain, I'm having serious health issues that are impeding my writing ability, it's bad enough that I had to write this chapter on paper in the dark. I can't function most days, and I've lost 28 lbs in a little over three weeks. I've had this chapter and the next three outlined for several months so I will try really hard to get them written, if anyone wants to help, message me on here. Anyway, I was using the app and I saw all the amazing reviews from you guys and I was so filled with love that I hyped myself up to complete this chapter. sorry for the long ass authors note,and no smut and cliffhanger. I ramble way too much. But now, I've got a wee headache from my screen so I'm off to take care of that and so some self care before bed. Thank you for all the love It means the world to me.. Please please read and review. Much love XOOXO

MK.


	11. Chapter 11: Eye of the Storm

Reluctant Surrender Chapter 11- Blue shipping SetoXKisara

Typist note: This chapter is not typed by Michelle Kelly, it's being verbally dictated to a typist from outlines. See you at the end.

Seto's eyes dilated in the dark, relying on the shadows cast from the bright room. Standing still for a brief moment he formulated his plan. He had the advantage, this was his italicized house and he knew the placement of every single item in the room he stood. Dropping the journals and reports, he charged the shadow, grabbing the ming Dynasty vase from the end table he smashed it over the shadows head, knocking him to the floor, illuminating his face. Pale, sunken, wrinkled and scarred, the unfamiliar face looked back at him with specks of blood adorning his face. Her blood. _Her blood. _Kaiba saw red, his hands immediately beginning to throttle the mans throat, cutting off his air supply while Seto clenched harder, desperate to snap his neck in the process.

Downstairs, the commotion awoke the younger Kaiba brother. Realizing the electricity had been cut he immediately followed his brothers instructions to call the police while he fled to the safe room. What he thought to be a simple burglary was so much more. In side the safe room he tried to find a way to start the back up generator, maybe spook the robber into leaving.

Upstairs Seto was still wrestling the intruder, knee pressed to the mans chest as he choked him. Piercing pain entered his side, forcing him to remove his hands and feel for the injury while his opponent threw him to the floor. Pulling the knife from his side he delibrately tossed it under the highboy near the window and stood up, charging the attacker as he tried to flee, Kaiba's body surging with adrenaline and rage while blood spilled from his side.

The lights returned, and Seto was able to size up his attacker more adequately, a man twice his size, raw with sinew. The only thing that evened the playing field was Kaiba's rage and adrenaline, as well as the knowledge of his rooms layout. Physically, he knew he was at a loss and looked to delay the man long enough to get the shotgun out from under the bed. They wrestled to the floor, Thin lithe muscles versus brawn and sinew. Seto held his own long enough to smash an abalone statue against the intruders head, disorienting him long enough for Kaiba to scramble for the bed. Shotgun in hand he pumped the barrel rising to his feet.

"Police! Drop your weapon!" A yell entered the room, and Seto looked up to find three officers and four swat members at his door, weapons drawn. Deftly, he dropped the shotgun and put his hands up, dropping to his knees. But they didn't come for him, 3 swat members wrestled the intruder on the floor, cuffing him and dragging him out as he yelled.

"She belongs to me! She'll always belong to me! If I can't have her no one can! I'll ruin you both!" Seto took a relieved sigh, the adrenaline was wearing off and the pain was starting to throb. Looking down he saw the small gash near his hip that seeped through his shirt, staining his new coat, the blue taking on a purple hue as the blood seeped in like dye, inches from her blood stains. The leather would never crack, the hyde absorbing the thick liquid like a sponge, retaining it eternally. The same square faced officer he'd talked to just hours before approached him.

"Let's get you out to the ambulance and clean you up Mr. Kaiba," he encouraged, as the man held his side. Not one to take to demands he refused.

"First tell me what the hell is going on here!" he shouted, looking around the room. He caught his reflection in the desk mirror and barely recognized himself. Blood poured from a gash in his head, his nose was bloody and bruised, and one of his eyes was swollen black and purple.

"We received a call about a burglary and responded." he stated simply. Kaiba shook his head.

"No, I didn't call you," he replied, leaning back on the desk, faint.

"Your brother did," he clarified. "from your saferoom." Putting the pieces together he realized Mokuba must have started the generators too.

"That was no burglary, he was waiting for me. He attacked her too, didn't he?" Seto prodded loudly. His hand gripping the desk edge till his knuckles turned white.

"We believe so, but we still need to investigate further to prove it, so why don't we get you downstairs to get fixed up," the officer tried to encourage again. Kaiba grit his teeth.

"No. Take me to the hospital," he demanded in the same firm voice he used in business affairs.

"Fine, the ambulance will take you." Seto walked past the officer as briskly as his injuries would allow, every step sent shooting pains down his hip and leg and his head felt faint, but he as determined, and wounded or not he was doing what he wanted.

In the house lobby Mokuba sat with two officers, giving his report. Kaiba stormed past barely noticing his little brother, and Mokuba saw that same dead pan look of fight on his brothers face that told him not to intervene. Seto was walking, to Mokuba that meant he was fine.

Paramedics stitched his side, his forehead and set a broken finger he didn't realize he had. His nose, miraculously, wasn't broken, just bloody. Once the ambulance stopped at the hospital Seto leapt out, ignoring the EMT's calling him back.

She was still asleep, an IV in her bruised arm. Kaiba sat down next to her bed, taking hold of her pale hand and laying is head on her lap, before he mercifully, fell asleep as well.

Typist and author note: as stated above this chapter was not typed by Michelle, but dictated. There may be inconsistencies and errors as I had to do this in the dark because Mickey is so sensitive to light, fucking vampire bat I swear she is. The only reason this chapter is so quick after the other is because today while packing, we found all of Mickeys bondage supplies. Chapter 12 is about to be typed as well. We're hoping to get 3 chapters done today and upload them through out the next week. Mickey will be making a tumblr post regarding her health issues. Bye now. Please read and review.

Dictated by Michelle Kelly

typed by C.F.D.


	12. Chapter 12: Cat Food and Confusion

Reluctant Surrender Chapter 12

Dictated by Michelle Kelly,

Typed by C.F.D.

Memories came in pieces, experiences flashed in her mind, nightmares crept into her conscious, trapping her within the confines of her own head, in a dance of misery and distress, falling deeper she felt like she was drowning, dying and then her eyes opened.

The whole room was while, sterile white, toxic hospital white. Taking a deep breath she felt like she had been plunged into ice and daggers were stabbing into her chest. It all came in small pieces. The shadow in her room, running down the stairs, the broken wine bottle, hands on her throat, blood in her hands. Seto. Looking down she saw his tangled mess of brown hair resting in her lap, asleep like he had been so many times before. Gently, she straightened his hair, petting him gently while he slept. *

Her mind was spinning along with the room, drowning in her thoughts until she heard a deep sigh. Seto was stirring, his blue eyes fluttering open, flashing with relief when he saw that she was awake. He cleared his throat.

"Now that you're awake, I'm going hom- to work. I'll come back if I have time," he remarked, combing his hair with his slender fingers and clearing his throat.

"Seto,-" she whined in a low cry. "Can you bring my journals by when you do?" she asked in a quiet breath. He looked to her and nodded, walking towards the door. "One more thing...can you feed the cats?" she added. He gave her a dull incredulous look and walked off. Letting out a sigh that rattled her lungs, she couldn't help but smile at his stoic reaction. Her phone chimed next to her and she briefly wondered how it got there, before she saw the message: _Yes, I'll feed your damn cats. _It said. She smiled, humored by his behavior before she laid back and fell asleep once more.

Stopping at her house, Kaiba let himself in and was swarmed by a magnitude of growing kittens. All of them looked to him and cried for food and attention. Precariously, wading through the throng of animals he made his way to the kitchen and begun opening cabinets until he found the bag of food. Unsure of the amount, he simply filled each of the six dishes to the brim and left them out before he noticed the food scoop in the bag. They swarmed to the food, and soon the only sound in the house was multiple cats crunching kibble and occasionally growling at one another. Seto used this opportunity to slip out, entirely forgetting to put the food bag back in the cabinet.

Her journals, however were already tucked away in his study, he'd return them once he cracked them open to get inside her head. Would she know? He wondered, figuring he didn't care either way. Returning home, the clock told him Mokuba would still be at school for a few hours and the house would be quiet without him blaring his music, running in the halls or playing games at all hours of the evening. The lock to the study clicked as he closed the door and looked around. Debris still littered the floor, a broken vase, blankets of scattered papers, and the shotgun still laid in the middle of the white marble floor.

Yet, he ignored all these things and picked up the notebooks that were next to the desk. One of the journals was labeled "work." He had no interest in that one, the other one, however was labeled "Personal" Opening it, he thumbed through to the date of their first encounter, everything was technical, lacking emotions. "_28 mildly experienced submissive, rebellious, disobedient and haughty. Not cared for properly. Also hauntingly familiar" _Seto wasn't sure if he was disappointed or angered by the short, dry entry. He thumbed back several months to see if it was commonplace for her "_34, well experienced, obedient, demure, lacks personality and personal opinions" _His next thought was 'Why is she calling this a journal? it's more like some experiment?' he continued flipping forward through the short dated entries until he found one that took up an entire page.

_Those dreams...the ones I had when I was young, with my white dragon keep reoccuring. It's nostalgic, and eerie in the same regard. Something...Something about Seto is doing this to me and I don't know why, but there were dormant in my psyche until he showed up...It makes me wonder if he's the tan man in blue I kept seeing...because the man seems to have his face, but also, your brain does that. Our brains can't make up faces so it imposes ones we've seen...but it's always him, only him and never anyone else. Have I begun to drive myself to madness? Or have I begun to repeat the events of the past the ended in my demise? What's my white dragon have to do with Seto? These are questions I doubt I'll have answers for.'_ Eagerly, he thumbed forward for more, but was presented with a handful of short entries and blank pages. Anger, confusion and nostalgia filled his head. Anger from lack of answers, confusion about who she was and what kind of personality she had, nostalgia at the mention of the white dragon. He was down the rabbit hole, but he was a hell of a lot further down than he could have imagined.

MK

A/N Oh god this is going to be a long note. I've moved 300 miles from where I was since my last update, and still struggling with health issues. I worked on this on and off for about a week, and it's probably going to be the last chapter for a few months. I say this because I have too much crap going on that I should be focusing on. This will apply to the other story im working on, I'm putting everything on Hiatus until future notice. Sorry, but it's also not fair to the people who eagerly await updates and only get 2 or 3 a year. I want to pick this up when I have the ability to work on a few chapters a week and don't have 2 novels to focus on. Chaos has taken forever and Return to Chernobyl is being outlined...and I have to put time into those because I feel like I've lost a big part of who I was with this disability. It fucking blows but I want to go back to the nights where I could pump out 20-60 pages of a book and not have to worry if I was going to make my deadline. Anywho, thanks to Cheryl who typed up the first half of this for me. Thank you and sorry to everyone who's supported this or my other fiction over the last few years. It's been fun. Love you all and I hope to be back within the year with an update. XOXOXO


End file.
